Japan Events/Finding Dory
This event ran during August 2016 and ended August 23, 2016. Dory, Nemo, and Crush were introduced in tandem with this event. Rules *Clear Missions just like Bingo! *Play 4 Missions simultaneously! **Clearing Missions may reward you with Coins or Tickets! *After clear a set of 4 Missions, find the fish! **The picture will show you the fish to find! **Clear the Tsum hiding the fish! **Trace or use Skills or Bombs to uncover the fish! **Tap the uncovered fish to collect it! *Use the new Finding Nemo Tsums for a Mission Bonus! *Check the back of the card to see all the fish you collected! *Clear all 60 Missions to earn a Pin! Gallery Event Images DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory LineAd 201608.jpg|Event Ad DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory LineAd2 201608.jpg|Event Ad DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Screen1 201608 from-reddit-user-drhoenybun.jpg|Event Screenhttp://www.reddit.com/u/drhoenybun DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Screen3 201608 from-reddit-user-drhoenybun.jpg|How to Play #1http://www.reddit.com/u/drhoenybun DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Screen2 201608 from-reddit-user-drhoenybun.jpg|How to Play #2http://www.reddit.com/u/drhoenybun DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Screen4 201608 from-reddit-user-drhoenybun.jpg|How to Play #3http://www.reddit.com/u/drhoenybun Event Cards DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Card00 201608 from-lastbonus-com.jpg|Event Missions 0/60http://www.lastbonus.com DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Card04 201608 from-lastbonus-com.jpg|Event Missions 4/60http://www.lastbonus.com DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Card05 201608 from-lastbonus-com.jpg|Event Missions 5/60http://www.lastbonus.com DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Card10 201608 from-lastbonus-com.jpg|Event Missions 10/60http://www.lastbonus.com DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Card20 201608 from-lastbonus-com.jpg|Event Missions 20/60http://www.lastbonus.com DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Card25 201608 from-lastbonus-com.jpg|Event Missions 25/60http://www.lastbonus.com DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Card30 201608 from-lastbonus-com.jpg|Event Missions 30/60http://www.lastbonus.com DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Card35 201608 from-lastbonus-com.jpg|Event Missions 35/60http://www.lastbonus.com DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Card40 201608 from-lastbonus-com.jpg|Event Missions 40/60http://www.lastbonus.com DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Card45 201608 from-lastbonus-com.jpg|Event Missions 45/60http://www.lastbonus.com DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Card50 201608 from-lastbonus-com.jpg|Event Missions 50/60http://www.lastbonus.com DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan FindingDory Card55 201608 from-lastbonus-com.jpg|Event Missions 55/60http://www.lastbonus.com Lucky Times DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan FindingDory Teaser LineAd 201608.jpg|Finding Dory Lucky Time Teaser for Nemo, Dory, Crush DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan FindingDory LineAd 201608.jpg|Finding Dory Lucky Time for Nemo and Dory DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan Crush LineAd 201608.jpg|Finding Dory Lucky Time for Crush DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan DoryNemoCrush LineAd1 201608.jpg|Finding Dory Lucky Time for Nemo, Dory, Crush DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan DoryNemoCrush LineAd2 201608.jpg|Finding Dory Lucky Time for Nemo, Dory, Crush Pins DisneyTsumTsum Pins Japan FindingDory.png|Finding Dory Pin Missions : Mission 1: Burst 16 Bombs in total. : Mission 2: Earn 5,200,000 Points in total. : Mission 3: Clear 450 MyTsums in total. : Mission 4: Trace a 7-chain. : Mission 5: Find 18 fish. : Mission 6: Clear 180 Tsums that have the initial "M" in total. : Mission 7: Enter Fever mode 20 times in total. : Mission 8: Earn 2,250 Coins in total. : Mission 9: Clear 13 large Tsums in total. : Mission 10: Find 28 fish. : Mission 11: Earn 2,400 EXP in total. : Mission 12: Burst 56 Bombs in total. : Mission 13: Earn 1,800 coins in total. : Mission 14: Clear 800 Premium Tsums in total. : Mission 15: Find 40 Fish. : Mission 16: Trace an 11-chain. : Mission 17: Use Skill 20 times in total. : Mission 18: Clear 800 yellow Tsums in total. : Mission 19: Earn 10,500,000 Points in total. : Mission 20: Find 40 fish. : Mission 21: Enter Fever Mode 35 times in total. : Mission 22: Clear 400 white Tsums in total. : Mission 23: Clear 25 large Tsums in total. : Mission 24: Burst 8 Bombs in 1 play. : Mission 25: Find 40 fish. : Mission 26: Earn 2,940 EXP in total. : Mission 27: Burst 3 Time Bombs in total. : Mission 28: Earn 100 Combo in 1 play. : Mission 29: Clear 2,000 male Tsums in total. : Mission 30: Find 40 fish. : Mission 31: Earn 12,600,000 Points in total. : Mission 32: Use Skill 60 times in total. : Mission 33: Clear 660 male Tsums in total. : Mission 34: Burst 108 Bombs in total. : Mission 35: Find 45 fish. : Mission 36: Earn 4,000 Coins in total. : Mission 37: Burst 12 Score Bombs in total. : Mission 38: Clear 1,000 Tsums with a mouth in total. : Mission 39: Enter Fever Mode 30 times in total. : Mission 40: Find 40 fish. : Mission 41: Clear 550 white Tsums in total. : Mission 42: Burst 120 Bombs in total. : Mission 43: Use Skill 6 times in 1 play. : Mission 44: Earn 3,360 EXP in total. : Mission 45: Find 40 fish. : Mission 46: Clear 1,000 Tsums that have the initial "D" in total. : Mission 47: Use Skill 48 times in total. : Mission 48: Earn 2,300,000 Points in 1 play. : Mission 49: Clear 1,600 female Tsums in total. : Mission 50: Find 40 fish. : Mission 51: Burst 4 Star Bombs in total. : Mission 52: Earn 4,000 Coins in total. : Mission 53: Clear 1,000 Pixar Tsums in total. : Mission 54: Burst 4 Time Bombs in total. : Mission 55: Find 45 fish. : Mission 56: Earn 3,000,000 Points in 1 play. : Mission 57: Use Skill 9 times in 1 play. : Mission 58: Clear 1,000 Tsums with fins in total. : Mission 59: Clear 550 Tsums that live in the sea in total. : Mission 60: Find 45 fish. References Category:Events Category:Japan Event Category:2016 Event Category:2016 Japan Event Category:Finding Dory Event